


Pretty is gender neutral

by unholy_feminine



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: A singular curse word, Canon Gender Non-Conforming character, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Soft cishet nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_feminine/pseuds/unholy_feminine
Summary: Sally buys a skirt.





	Pretty is gender neutral

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something cute after episode 4. Sally is canonically gender non-conforming and I'm living for that. Also, I don't care that Sally and Larry are step-brothers now, I'm still shipping this. I headcanon Sally as a demiguy.

Sally looked at both of the skirts hanging from the hangers in his hands. He held up the plaid, pleated, mini skirt. Definitely punk rock, and he was all about that. He held up the lacy, white mini skirt. Elegant and sultry without trying too hard. He held up the pleated skirt again and thought about picking up a pair of fishnet tights to go with them. He held up the lacy skirt again and knew that he had a pair of ballerina flats, a gift from Ashley, that would go perfect with it. He held them both up and presented them to Larry, who was sitting on the tiny bench in the dressing room.

"Which one?"

Larry shrugged. "Both?"

Sally shook his head. 

"I would love to get both, but I only have enough money for one."

"I can buy the other one for you."

Sally shook his head again.

"No, Larry, it's okay."

Larry didn't try to persuade him any farther. There was no point, really. Sally was always adamant about his decisions. He would just coolly continue to disagree with you until you gave up. Larry looked over the skirts again, but he didn't put much thought into it since he knew his answer the second Sally picked the skirt from the rack.

"The red one."

The red one was the pleated one.

"It's maroon."

"It's RED!" Larry threw up his arms and playfully feigned anger at Sally correcting him. Sally giggled, and placed the lace skirt on the hook in the room and walked out with Larry and his new maroon skirt. Their cashier was a guy who looked to be the same age as them. He gave Sally and Larry a knowing, yet totally not, smirk and laughed.

"Ah. Buying clothes for yer girl, I see."

"Uh…" Larry looked at Sally, not knowing what to say.

"Neither of us have girlfriends." Sally pulled out his wallet. 

"Oh. Well, I'm sure your sister will love this."

"I don't have a sister."

The cashier raised an eyebrow, and bagged the skirt.

"Your mom, then."

"The skirt is for me."

"Oh!" The cashier held up his hands, and stared at Sally wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am!"

"I'm not a ma'am."

Everyone stood silent and Larry was afraid that maybe they were going to get kicked out of the store, but the cashier turned away slowly to look at the total on the register.

"I'm sorry… Sir?"

Sir was a lot closer to who he was than ma'am, so he nodded and thanked the cashier after he was handed his bag.

"Fuck, that was awkward." Larry said once they were outside.

Sally didn't reply. Instead, he crawled into the nearby bushes. 

"Um… Sally?"

The bush rattled, and Larry could hear Sally grunting as he moved around inside. He told Larry to give him a minute. As Larry was waiting, he heard the metal clink of Sally's belt and shuffling fabric. Sally stuck a hand out of the bush and underhand flung his pants at Larry, who caught it, and Larry knew exactly what Sally was doing now. A few seconds later, Sally hopped out. Some leaves and twigs had clung to his hair, and a few leaves had lodged themselves under Sally's mask. Larry reached out and pulled foliage off of his body. Larry was so busy with helping that he didn't notice the skirt. Sally backed away, still not completely free from all of the bush remains on him. Larry then noticed a few thorns now that he had a better perspective and was about to reach out to grab them, but Sally caught his hands and pushed them down, still holding them. 

"Larry."

"Yeah?"

"How does the skirt look on me?"

"You look great."

Sally let go of Larry's hands. That wasn't really what Sally had asked, but he appreciated the compliment still. Sally took a deep breath in, deep breath out, and collected himself. He was absolutely terrified to come here, and he didn't realize just how tense his body was until they left the store. He had talked about wearing 'girl stuff' with Larry for awhile now, and he wasn't surprised at all that Larry was one-hundred percent cool with it. Lisa raised a good kid. Really, coming here was Larry's idea, since the two didn't have anything going on this weekend. It took a little bit of persuading, but Larry finally got Sally to agree. It took him longer to convince Sally to step inside the store once they got there. They were there for over an hour, stalking around the women's clothing isle. Sally wasn't ashamed of it, not one bit, but there's a difference between not being ashamed, and being afraid that someone might see you and try to hurt you because they didn't understand. It was surprisingly easy. It probably wouldn't always be easy, but this was his first time buying a skirt, and it was easy. 

“I feel... Pretty.”

“I'm glad, dude.” Larry said with a smile. He took Sally's hand again and started to guide him away from the store.

“I feel hungry.”

“Oh, god, me too!” Sally pressed his free hand to his stomach, as if he was trying to visually touch his hunger and push it away. Larry finally batted away the rest of the sprigs and thorns from Sally's hair on their way home.


End file.
